


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by LilBabyGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/F, One Shot, go easy on me lmao, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole drive threw a Christmas lights display in Purgatory
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my first crack at a Wynaught fic. If you follow me on Twitter (@LilBabyGay) I shared awhile back my idea to write some one shots for this ship. The wynaught fandom is often dealt some unfair deals in the Earper community, so I wanted to give them a little something. This is my first attempt at writing Wynonna and Nicole as a romantic couple, so please don't come at me too much. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you all enjoy the one shot. Cheers! <3

Purgatory wasn't necessarily a '"Christmasy" town, but they still had some pretty good light displays. 

Specifically, the Purgatory Zoo. 

They went all out with the lights.

"Come onnnn Haught, we gotta take a trip up there. It'll be so cool." Wynonna insisted, trying to get Nicole to go.

"Alright fine, we'll go." Nicole eventually broke, because how could she say no to those puppy dog eyes.

Wynonna drove her truck, and Nicole was in the passenger's seat. They blasted Christmas tunes and sang along to just about every song.

They got to the zoo, and were greeted with the most magnificent son et lumière display. (son et lumière means sound and light btw)

"Woaahhhhh" Nicole was amazed by the images she saw.

There were Christmas trees, elves, reindeer, images from Disney movies, and so much more.

Wynonna had seen similar displays like this before, so she was more so enjoying Nicole's reaction to everything.

The Haught felt like a kid again, and she pointed out all of the cool lights.

The Earp could not stop smiling, seeing the love of her life so damn happy.

The entire trail took about an hour to drive through, and after they had completed it, they opted to pick up some donuts.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Wynonna asked before biting into a jelly-filled donut.

"It was amazing." Nicole answered. She proceeded to tell the Earp about all of her favorite moments.

They finished their donuts, and hopped back into the truck to go home.

Once arriving back at the Homestead, Wynonna was the first onto the porch, and she stopped just before going inside.

"Hey Wyn, are you gonna go in-"

Nicole was stopped as Wynonna kissed her

The Haught was got off guard at first, but eventually sank into the kiss.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Wynonna's waist, as the passionate between them ignited, like it had so many times before. 

Wynonna pulled away, and whispered in Nicole's ear:

"I have a present for you in the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! This won't be my last Wynaught one shot, I am hell bent on making more, so be on the look out for those ;)


End file.
